The present invention is related to a signalling device of bad sleeping condition, and more particularly to a signalling device for indicating a person, who is being nursed, such as an infant, an old person, or a patient, in such bad sleeping conditions as the quilt moved away, and the nursed person wetting to the bed.
One type of the generally used signalling devices of bad sleeping condition for an infant utilizes a photoelectric sensing element to act as a trigger element, and an alarm element connected to the photoelectric sensing element through a relatively long line thus the alarm element may arrange far away from the infant. The signalling device is tied on the body of the infant by an elongated belt and is allocated under the quilt which covers on the infant when it is used. During the night, above the infant, a night light must be turned on for making the photoelectric sensing element still capable of sensing light so as to trigger the alarm element, in the event that the quilt is moved away from the infant's body. Although the conventional signalling device can provide the parents or nurse with many conveniences, it still has the following drawbacks:
(a). The elongated belt tied around the stomach of the infant will cause uncomfortableness. PA1 (b). The ambient illumination varies to such a large extent from day to night and from sunny to cloudy day that the photoelectric sensing element might often operate wrongly. PA1 (c). The separate arrangement of the photoelectric sensing element and the alarm element causes a more complicated manufacturing process, resulting in a high production cost. PA1 (d). The line connected between the photoelectric sensing element and the alarm element might be inadequately wound on the infant's body, resulting in the damage to the infant. PA1 (e). Since the length of the line is fixed, the arrangement of the photoelectric sensing element and the alarm element is limited within an extent. PA1 means for detecting said bad sleeping condition, adapted to be mounted on the body of said person for outputting a voltage signal when said bad sleeping condition is detected; PA1 a switching circuit coupled to said detecting means; PA1 a signal generating circuit coupled to said switching circuit for being turned on by said switching circuit in response to said voltage signal from said detecting means in order to output an alarm signal; and PA1 a frequency modulating circuit coupled to said switching circuit for being turned on thereby in response to said voltage signal, and also coupled to said signal generating circuit for receiving said alarm signal and frequency modulating it to radiate out a radio wave which is adapted to be received and reproduced by an FM receiver in order to signal that said nursed person is in said bad sleeping condition.
A signalling device in accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention intends to improve on the drawbacks described above.